


Once Upon A Fusion

by onewiththestarcult



Series: Steven Universe AU [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: I don't know how to name stuff, I spent too long planning this, M/M, Steven Universe AU, please bear with me, the plans aren't even done yet
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-02
Updated: 2016-03-02
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:12:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onewiththestarcult/pseuds/onewiththestarcult
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The steven universe AU no one asked for.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once Upon A Fusion

**Author's Note:**

> Don't worry if you don't know anything about steven universe I hope to make this easy to read for everyone! If something is unclear just tell me okay?  
> Some general information before we start:  
> Gems are an alien race in this universe. They are beings that are gemstones. As Ronaldo so thoughtfully put it, they are "polymorphic sentient rocks" meaning they are basically rocks that live forever and talk and stuff.  
> Fusion is something that gems do. Usually it starts off as a dance and they come together as one. So basically they become a new entity, their minds fuse into one. The gems in the fusion both hold the thoughts from the fusion later, but they do not share thoughts. Fusion is also a sign of being completely in sync with each other mentally, physically and emotionally.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of the rebellion is born.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about that first chapter I completely rewrote it here so yeah. Thank you for pointing out all its flaws because now I can probably say that it is much better!

_Another normal day in the green diamond court. Everything is quiet, nothing is wrong._

Suga stands at attention next to the green throne. He has a toothless smile plastered on his face as subjects from the green diamond court come up to report their progress in various sectors and planets. There’s a small evenly dispersed crowd throughout the room, some ambers, one of each quartz mingle about, with a few other gems. An obsidian is kneeling before the throne at the moment reporting the status of sector V, quadrant 4.

“There’s been little to no resistance from the local organisms.” He bows low and he says it in a deep voice with clarity.

“Good, I guess that that’s a start. Keep up the good work.” Daichi sighs a bit and barely slumps his shoulders down as he dismisses the obsidian. He rubs his forehead before the next gem walks up from behind the obsidian.

Suga barely registers the movement, but he sees a small flash of light line up, pointing towards the throne. Suga’s smile falters.

_Daichi. No._

“Daichi!” Suga jumps in front of the diamond as the arrow comes sailing towards them. Their gems glow and their bodies disappear as the light from the fusion envelops them the two feel warm and protected in the warmth.

The light dissipates just in time for him to hold up his hands to deflect the shot. It shoots down near the ground and the gems scramble to get out of the way of it. It leaves a scorched spot of marble in the middle of a wide circle of gems cowering in the corners.

The guards are wading through the crowd trying to calm the gems as they escort them out of the hallway. Some of the gems look back at the throne as they shuffle out, but few say a word. It’s not until someone shouts, “Fusion!” then the blue speckled face glitches and the two gems are deposited on the ground, thrown out of the fusion.

“It was an accident.” Daichi blurts out to the retreating gems.

“Sorry, my diamond.” The green pearl shuffles away once he stands and avoids his gaze, casting his eyes onto the chared spot on the floor. He breaks away from Daichi’s presence and runs out of the room on his way to his room.

He wipes furiously at tears as they silently fall. His green ballet slippered feet thump on the marble floor as he continues running towards his room. His door opens to his gem and it swirls with a goopy mint colour until it’s fully opened revealing a room of mint pearly green. A few clouds pass by in the room giving it an airy, calming feeling.

Suga pushes his face, gem first into the silky pillows he keeps lying around in a heap near the middle of the room. A few sobs convulse through him.

_That was the stupidest thing I have ever done. It’s not like I meant to fuse with him. But no one else knows that. They’ll think I did it all on purpose. That I set up an assassination attempt on Daichi._

New tears form in his eyes at this thought. _No, no, no, no. I would never do that! But they don’t know that! They don’t know what I’m thinking._

Suga buries his face further into his pillows. _We became an abomination. Chrysocolla is an abomination._

_But it felt so amazing. Knowing you weren’t alone not truly in that moment._

____________________________________________________ ____________________

The next few days drag on. The diamond court settles down after the assassination attempt. Everyone calms down and continues to come to report their progress.

Though as the hours tick on the gems seem to get more agitated.

“Why is the pearl still here?” The gems send accusatory glances at Suga. He stands at attention to the right of Daichi and continues to smile, because that is his duty. To stand there and look pretty. Suga is a symbol of wealth and power, he is of no use for anything else.

Daichi dismisses the court for the day, and grabs Suga’s hand before he slinks off.

“Suga…” Daichi gives him a pleading look, but Suga gently wiggles out of his grasp and makes his exit out of the room.

Daichi follows him a minute behind. He watches his back as he leaves toward the servant’s quarters.

Suga wipes a few more tears away as he rushes into his mint room. He dives back into his pillows again.

_________________________________

The diamond followed the pearl to his room and saw him wipe away a few tears from his eyes before entering his room. His heart clenched at the sight of the crying gem.

_I hope it’s not my fault._

________________________________________________________________________

The next few days the tension gets worse. Daichi follows Suga to his room hoping to comfort him, to grab his hand and whisper that everything’s alright. He can’t work up the courage to do it. He sees the crying get worse as the days pass and a dark cloud looms over his head every night as he trains. His form slips as he brandishes the diamond encrusted staff around his room.

_Ugh my form keeps slipping. I think that’s enough for tonight._

As he dematerialised his weapon his eyes open wide as he thinks about how he could show Suga that everything is fine. That Daichi doesn’t hate him.

_I’ll practise a fusion dance and show him that way. I loved fusing with Suga. I felt whole and not alone for once in my life. It felt like warmth and love. I want that again._

He realises he would do anything for that feeling again. So he begins to practise a simple dance.

_1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4,1,2,3,4…”_

______________________________________________________________________

After a particularly grueling day in court Daichi grabs Suga’s wrist before he can slip away from him yet again.

“Suga, come talk to me, come walk with me. Please?”

Suga looks away a bit and his eyes glisten, but he nods while biting his lip. He’s led by the strong grip of Daichi grounding him to this moment.

_I’m so afraid he might reject me completely after what happened._

Suga wobbles a bit, but follows him to his private room. He marvels at the sparkly green room.

_Why’d he bring me here?_

“Suga, you might be wondering why I brought you here.” He sees Daichi’s cheeks blush a bit, as he continues on his assertive voice, “well I was wondering if you.. maybe… wanted to fuse with me again. I’ve been practising my dancing, and well I really liked fusing with you last time. Only if you want to of course.”

_Wait what?_

Suga reaches up and cups Daichi’s faltering face as his composure slips. He leans into the touch.

“I want to fuse with you Daichi. I loved it last time as well.”

“Then l-let’s do this right this time.”

“Yes.” Suga doesn’t need prompting, he takes a few steps back and slowly

moves toward Daichi as he does as well. Daichi grabs Suga’s waist and he rests Suga’s hand on his shoulder.

“1,2,3,4…” They move their feet slowly to the beat Daichi’s tapping out as they press closer and closer together and they can feel each other’s breath on their faces. They giggle like children and Suga places a light kiss on Daichi’s smiling cheek. A light envelopes the two gems and they hang there becoming one. They come out of the fusion and flip their hair back and it looks windswept. Chrysocolla’s hair settles down against his neck and they stretch moving their four arms around arcing his back.

He stretches out his arms and sees they’re speckled blue with a pale green background. He walks over to the mirror and examines his clothes. They’re of a loose fitting stretchy material that’s draped across his torso. It’s a dark green colour with some pale blue accents underneath. His pants are stretched taut over his muscles they’re enveloped in a blue colour.

He looks at his face and his gems. He closely examines them seeing they’re the same cut, but they are a mixture of speckled green and blue. The blue speckles continue up from his arms to splatter across his face.

He touches his hair that looks like it has been fluffed like cotton candy it’s a mixture of mint green and dark green.

He poses in front of the mirror.

“Yeah looking good.” He laughs a full boisterous laugh. Their first laugh together.

“I wish we could stay like this forever.”

“Maybe we can?” He begins pacing around the room. A few thoughts flash through his mind.

“Yeah, let’s run away. I never want to see my pearl so sad again.” He nods, and barely glances around before he walks out of his room glancing both ways, he spots a guard at the end of the hall where they planned to escape.

_Let’s just do this we have a weapon. We’re stronger together._

He tip-toe’s out of the room. The green blends back into the door and he continues to walk down the hall. He plasters himself to the wall so he can avoid being spotted.

He’s about a meter away when the guard spots him.

“Hey! What are you doing?” The guard comes toward him, but they materialise their staff and dodge around the guard who jumps out of the way to avoid the blades on either end.

He runs down the hallway and then through a door that leads to a stairway. He runs down the stairs that lead into another hall.

_Where are we going?_

_To find another servant who I think would come with us._

He runs along the hall glancing at each of the gem encrusted doors. He stops in front of a door with amber gemstones.

_He’s here._

_Who?_

_The Hinata twins._

_The failure healers?_

_They’re not failures._

Their minds split, and their thrown out of the fusion and ejected on the floor. Suga recovers quickly.

“They’re not failures! How can you say that?” His voice comes out in a harsh whisper while he crosses his arms in front of his chest. He scowls at the darker haired man still struggling to stand up.

“Okay, okay. I’m sorry, Suga, I just. I don’t know what to think this is all so confusing.”

Suga’s face softens as Daichi apologise, but there isn’t much time to talk as the door opens. Two gems with bright messy red hair stand together holding hands. They look at them solemnly, but their eyes lighten with recognition as they examine the scene in front of their door.

“Suga! What are you doing here?” They exclaim in rather loud voices as they both try to jump on Suga, but he holds up a hand.

“Shh we have to be quiet,” he glances at the other doors in the hall making sure no one is coming out, “We’re running away. Would you like to come with us?” He speaks urgently to the small gems. Their amber jewels twinkle on their bellies.

“Yeah! Hold on!” They turn to go back into their room, but Suga grabs both their wrists.

“We don’t have time. We pissed off a guard as we came down here.”

They nod in understanding, and barely glance at each other before stepping into the hall, and jumping away from each other. They begin to cartwheel towards each other and where they meet they fuse into a still petite gem, but still twice the height of one of them alone.

He flashes a bright smile at the pair not looking phased. His fusion is refined, and stable. He wears a loose orange crop top on top of a short black tank top. His gem is shaped like a teardrop and it shines in the dimly lit hallway. He wears black tights with some slipper like orange shoes.

“I’m ready.” The gem waves a bit at them, Daichi follows behind Suga but stares a bit at him.

Suga glances at him as they walk judging his reaction.

“They aren’t allowed to fuse usually, but they feel better when they can, and they’re stronger for it.” Suga explains to the still confused Daichi. He shakes his head a bit.

“Sorry, I was just a bit surprised.” He grasps Suga’s hand and swings it inbetween them.

Suga leans into Daichi’s shoulder, “You know we should fuse, I feel better like that, and you never know what may happen.” He whispers this into Daichi’s ear, and he shivers in response.

“Jesus Suga, of course you’re right.” He closes the distance between them and the fusion comes as easily to them as breathing. They briskly stand up in their form feeling comfortable in the warmth of the fusion. He briskly walks to catch up with the smaller fusion.

“The exit’s this way,” Hinata points toward the servant’s warp room, “We can warp out through here.”

The pair approach the warp pad room and enter quietly glancing around to make sure no one is inside. Their faces light up when they see no one is around and Hinata quickly skips over to the middle of the room.

“So where do you want to go?”

“Let’s go… to Earth.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey if you liked this please consider leaving a kudos/comment that'd be cool of you. Or you can come talk to me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult. Thanks for reading.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading xD Hope the writing wasn't too terrible. Please give me writing critiques if you have time.  
> Leave a kudos and/or comment if you liked it.  
> You could also come talk to me on my tumblr: onewiththestarcult.
> 
> Edit: Jesus christ there were a lot of typos in the notes


End file.
